Demon
This article is about the specific enemy. For the collective term "demons" that refers to all the enemies in Doom, see Monster. , in Doom II.]] The demon is a relatively big, pink, bulky, muscular, vaguely humanoid monster with sharp teeth, two horns on it's big head, backwards knees, three foot claws, chomps like a wild cat, and runs like 10 miles per hour. The id Software staff has called the monster "pinky" in reference to its coloration, especially during the development of Doom 3, when a new version of the monster was designed, although they made it grayish instead of pink. Demons and spectres also are sometimes collectively called "pigs"; this word is used in more than 100 Compet-n submissions. Combat characteristics Demons let out a loud growl, similar to a dog's bark, when they become aware of the player's presence. Demons do not have a ranged attack, thus they are not a threat at long range. However, they have a huge advantage over many of their counterparts: speed. They can outrun any character except the charging lost soul, the cyberdemon, the revenant, the arch-vile, and the player. Due to its speed, the demon closes distances very quickly, often running towards the player in a zig-zag pattern, making it harder to hit, and helping to corner the player. Under Nightmare! or with the fast monsters setting, the demon moves and attacks twice as fast, thus becoming the fastest monster in the game, and the second quickest to attack, after the cyberdemon. In the original Doom, demons were usually found alone or in small numbers, but in Doom II, which offers the player the powerful super shotgun, they are often found in larger packs. When killed, a demon emits a loud snort and spit up some teeth and blood and its stomach also bursts open in a bloody gutting hole. Tactical analysis A very useful weapon against demons is arguably the chainsaw; the demon is unable to attack the player when being damaged with the chainsaw, and the chainsaw does not use up any ammunition. This strategy is especially effective if the player is able to lure the demon(s) into a tight corridor, as they will be able to cut them down without having to worry about being swarmed from all directions. However, the shotgun is also effective since it can cause damage at longer ranges, and the super shotgun can kill a demon at close range with one blast. Another quick way of killing them without wasting ammo is to punch them to death when in berserk mode (generally taking anywhere from one to three such punches). The chaingun is also substantially effective if the player lacks a chainsaw, but has a hard time dealing with them using a shotgun. In monster infighting, healthy demons are able to make short work of former humans and imps. Since Demons move faster than most other enemy types, they tend to be hit by projectiles from slower monsters located further away, and thus are generally the easiest monster to trick into attacking other enemies--however, the short range of their attacks make it difficult for a distracted Demon to provoke other monsters into counterattacking him. Demons actually appear to be considerably less intelligent (or more oblivious) than imps, as they often run around for quite a long time aimlessly before attacking the player. Notes * The name of the demon thing or object in the source code is MT_SERGEANT, as it fits into the role of a "demon sergeant" according to the Doom Bible in section 7.2. Correspondingly, the root of the sprite name of the monster is SARG. * In the Doom 0.5 alpha, the demon uses a different death animation where it stretches and distorts horizontally and explodes into a ball of yellow fire. This could have been the standard death animation or it could have been a gib animation (when hit with explosive weaponry). * The demon's attacking animation shows it biting a bloody bit of flesh off its intended target regardless of whether the attack landed or not. * The demon, along with the mancubus, spiderdemon, and cyberdemon are the only monsters whose death sound clips includes noise other than the monsters' vocals; in this case, the demon makes an audible thud when it hits the ground after it dies. This and the Mancubus are the only monsters to do so, although the Demon's is much clearer. * Demons are capable of gibbing Zombiemen. * In a ZDoom-based source port, if the player is killed by a demon (monster is credited with delivering the blow that reduces player's health to 0%), an obituary message is displayed at the top of the screen: "name was bit by a Demon". Data |- | |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |} |} #This table assumes that all calls to P_Random for damage, pain chance, and blood splats are consecutive. In real play, this is never the case: counterattacks and AI pathfinding must be handled, and of course the map may contain additional moving monsters and other randomized phenomena (such as flickering lights). Any resulting errors are probably toward the single-shot average, as they introduce noise into the correlation between the indices of "consecutive" calls. #Assumes that direct hits are possible, which does not occur in any stock map. Appearance statistics In classic Doom, the demon is first encountered on these maps: The IWADs contain the following numbers of demons: Other games Doom 64 appearance.]] Doom 64 includes the demon, occasionally called a "bull demon". It first appears in MAP01: Staging Area. It underwent a new design, giving it a bulkier and more menacing appearance, with black horns, smaller red eyes, and accentuated teeth and claws. Doom RPG In Doom RPG, the demon appears as the "pinky" class of monster. There are three variations, identified by color: * Bull demon (olive green) * Pinky (normal colors) * Belphegor (blue) A pinky will attack automatically the moment the player steps into an adjacent square, even if it has already moved that turn. They are resistant to rockets and susceptible to shotgun attacks. Doom II RPG In Doom II RPG the demon appears as the "pinky" class of monsters. There are three variatons: * Bull demon (smaller than the other types; pink in the Java and BREW versions, but olive-colored in the iOS version) * Pinky demon (like the normal demon) * Belphegor (blue-colored; most powerful version) Also in Doom II RPG, in addition to a regular biting attack, each of the "pinky" class monsters has a charging attack which can cause the player to be knocked backwards a tile (and potentially into a hazard). In Doom II RPG the pinkinator boss gives birth to Bull Demons over the course of the battle. Looting its corpse yields pinky embryos (unusable loot items), and as such it can be presumed that the pinkinator is the progenitor of all of the "pinky" class monsters. See also * Spectre * Monsters open locked doors